Eldor
by brom09
Summary: This is a story set after the third Eragon book, there are three dragon eggs that have yet to hatch. This is the story of one elf and his time in Ellesmere. REVIEW PLEASE


Chapter One

Ellesmere 

By James Regan-Mochrie

The air was alive with magic as elves all over Du Weldenvarden sang in the ancient language, celebrating Dagshelgr, making the trees grow taller, and the animals spread through the forest, finding mates. I sang too, enjoying the knowledge that I was helping the forest grow.

It had been twelve years since Eragon Surt'ugal, the leader of the Riders, had defeated Galbatorix and there was currently only one other rider, Arya Elda, who rode the green dragon Emrellon. Every three months four dragon eggs were brought to Ellesmera, eggs that Saphira had given forth. In two weeks they would arrive from the human capital, and I was going to Ellesmera to see if an egg would hatch and the dragon inside would bond with me.

The day after Dagshelgr I was on Dalfar, my horse, saying farewell to my family. Once all the good-byes had been said, I whispered to Dalfar "Ellesmere." And we were off. I had no pack; I could find my own food. After three days I saw the Gaena River. I rode along it and eventually got to Ardwen Lake. I was slightly past Silthrim when I began to head deeper into Du Weldenvarden, toward Kirtan and Ellesmere. As I turned my horse I saw a boat floating by. There was a girl and boy sitting in it. The girl had long silver-white hair and blue eyes, and the boy, who was older, had raven black hair and eyes as green as the forest around him. I waved and they called "Kvetha Fricai"-- greetings friend. Then the path led me inland a bit and they were out of sight. I kept riding through the trees, dreaming about what it would be like if I was a dragon rider. I dreamed of flying in the sky above Alagasia and forging my own sword. The best smith in Du Weldenvarden, Rhunon Sivt-Kona, had taught me the art of metal craft.

As my horse neared Ellesmera he slowed and I began to give him more detailed instructions through the forest. I looked around me and saw other elves on horses, or walking, heading for the "pinewood city." As I looked forward I saw Ellesmere. The trees arched gracefully, branches weaving together making roofs, and trunks melded into one, forming archways. Every house was different, made of different trees or formed in different ways. Trees seeped into houses and houses seeped into trees.

I saw the two elves that had passed me on the boat walking ahead of me now. I told my horse to speed up slightly and I was soon alongside. "Greetings, have I not seen you two before?" I said and smiled. "Ah, you are the one who passed us on the horse, are you not?" replied the boy. " Yes, I am the one," I answered. "My name is Elvar, what are your names?" I asked. "I am Falgon, and this is my sister Aoria," said the boy. Suddenly an old elf that was crouching on a tree limb above us said, "The queen is waiting for you in there" and pointed us toward a huge room featuring a large table with smooth edges and curves. At the end of table sat Islanzadi, queen of the elves. I dismounted my horse and said, "Go home."It trotted away.

"Welcome," said the queen. As we all filed in she surveyed us, smiling. When all of the one hundred elves were in the hall she began to speak. "Each one of you will see if an egg will hatch in your presence over the course of nine weeks. You are from cities all over Du Weldenvarden." A dark haired elf came up behind her. "Your majesty," he said. "Yes, Leano?" said Islanzadi "May I talk with you for a moment? It's important" "Very well," she said to the elf, and stepped backwards into the shadows. After a minute or so Islanzadi returned, and said, looking worried "You will be placed in a group of new apartments on the west side of Ellesmere. Zelphar will lead you to them." As she spoke the old elf who had been in the tree came from a door behind the queen and said, "Follow me." And walked out the way we came.

I moved ahead, caching up with Aoria and Falgon. "So, what are your interests?" I asked, after the formal greeting had been performed. "I am a pottery maker, and Falgon is expert archer. What are you interests?" replied Aoria. "I am a smith," I replied, and then added, "I have been taught by Rhunon Sivt-Kona." Falgon and Aoria looked impressed. "You are fortunate indeed, Elvar metal smith." said Aoria, "Where have you traveled from, Aoria and Falgon?" Falgon spoke. "We have come from Silthrim, the lake side city," he answered. "Where have you journeyed from?" he asked. "I am from Ceris," I replied, just as the old man said, "Here we are"

We looked up and gasped. The apartments were made of seven hundred or so

Birch trees that had been sung together to form bedrooms, kitchens, and many other rooms, used for a widely varying selection of activities. Branches stretched to meet and form walkways between the rooms, or arched upward, creating ceilings. The papery silver-white bark shined as the sun began to set across Du Weldenvarden and night fell. We walked up one of the numerous staircases that spiraled up the trunks of the trees coming out onto a circular room off which the walkways branched.

"You may choose a room you like and settle in," said the old man, walking back down the staircase. I walked along the hall, looking into rooms, trying to find one that was unoccupied and suited me. I looked into one on the left and smiled. It was small, with a bed in the far left corner, a large open window behind it, a door to the bathroom on the right, and a ladder leading to a study beside the door on the left. I walked in, closed the door and lay on my bed, falling into a dreamlike trance that was the elves "sleep".

_Chapter Two_

_Morning_

I woke to find sunlight streaming in through the open window, warming my face and arm. I got up and went into the bathroom. I took of my nightclothes and redressed in a green tunic with dark brown trimming. My pants were the same color as the trim and the fabric was smooth, finer than any worn by the other races. I walked into the hall and turned right, looking for something to do.

I reached the circular room, went up one of the spiral staircases, and found myself in a room identical to the one I had just been in, except there was a pair of doors ahead of me. Over them was written "Library." I opened the doors and walked in. There were very few elves and the only sound was the rustle of pages turning. I walked down the aisles looking for a book that interested me. I saw one with a black leather cover. On the spine was "Metal Craft." It was about the art of forging items of metal, from spears to talismans. I read all the way to the end. Carefully returning the book to its place on the self, I stood up and left the library. I went down to the forest floor, heading toward the forge of Rhunon- Elda. When I arrived the great woman was crafting a spear. She looked up as I came in and I touched my two fingers to my lips. "May the stars watch over you." "And peace and prosperity follow you," she said, completing the greeting. "What brings you here?" asked Rhunon sharply. "Um…I was wondering…might I use your forge?" I asked timidly. "Alright, I am going somewhere so while I am gone you may use my forge." "Thank you," I said and started surveying her materials. I picked out a small silver bar and began to work. I hammered the silver into little rings, linking them together to create a small chain. I took the rest of the silver and heated it up even more, and began to mold it with a tiny hammer and needle. I prodded and poked the glowing metal, fashioning a small, shiny dragon. I attached it to the chain, and hung it around my neck. Outside the sky was darkening, and I decided to go back to my room.

_Chapter Three_

_Dragon Eggs_

I woke to the sound of birds, and for a while I sat, listening. The first group of twenty elves would be brought before the dragon eggs today. After a few minutes I rose from my bed and walked out into the hall. I went down the stairs and began to stroll toward the bonding place. As I walked I saw others, all heading to the same place as me.

After a while we arrived. The building was made from every different type of tree in the forest. It was a dome, with seats rising upwards toward the ceiling. I saw Queen Islanzadi sitting at the top, observing the crowd below. Eventually we were all seated and the eggs were brought out.

One was dark green, one was deep purple, one was sunset orange, and one was silver. They all had thin veins of white, branching out over them. They were amazing, but I knew the dragons inside would be even more spectacular. I knew that there was a very slim chance of a dragon hatching for me, or anyone else here. Dragon chicks could wait for hundreds of years before hatching. Even so, I still harbored a hope that maybe one would hatch for me.

Once the appropriate ceremony had been performed the first twenty elves came out onto the floor; the first four elves sat in front of the eggs and touched them with the three middle fingers of the right hand. The minutes ticked by, nothing moved. After an hour the four elves bowed to the eggs and then switched. After two more switches, nothing had happened. The elves bowed again, then one more time, and then walked out. Islanzadi stood, and walked down to the floor, then, followed by a procession of nobles, she left. All the elves began to slowly file out, talking as they went. I reached the door and walked out into the light of an afternoon sun. I walked back to the apartments climbed up the stairs, and walked into the library. I strolled thought the shelves, looking at the books. After a while I came to the end. I had not found another book to read, so I decided to go to the official library on the other side of Ellesmere. I walked across the library, and out the door.

As I walked across the forest floor I imagined the beautiful dragon eggs, with their vibrant colors, and milk white veins. I reached the library and walked in, just as the sun sank below the horizon. I browsed through shelves of books until I found a scroll titled "The Language And Culture Of Urgals And Kull." Now that the Urgals were at peace with the elves and humans I thought it would be useful to know about their ways, so I began to read. First the scroll explained the customs of Urgals, and then about what Kull are, then it began to explain the spelling and pronunciation of words in the Urgal language. There were also pictures of Urgals and Urgal weaponry, which I found most interesting. When I finished reading I saw how late it was and decided to return to my apartment.

Chapter Four

Hatching

I felt a small shock as my fingers touched the smooth, silver surface of the dragon egg. I was standing in the dome of trees, watched by all the elves of Ellesmere and the surrounding forest. I waited with three other elves beside me, hoping with all my heart that the egg would hatch for me. Today was the last day of our stay in Ellesmere and tonight a feast would be held. The seconds ticked by, and everyone was silent. Outside the wind picked up, blowing leaves this way and that, and sending gusts of wind into the chamber. No one dared to pull down the screens to stop the bursts of wind from coming into the chamber. No one dared to move. Suddenly there was a squeak and the egg in front of me began to shake. I slowly moved my hand away from the sphere, and watched. Suddenly a break appeared, forking down from a point near the top the bottom of the egg like a lightening bolt. Then there was a soft "crack" and the egg split. That was the first time I saw my young dragon, Sillaron, who would become my protector, supporter and my greatest friend.

End of Part I


End file.
